The Black Wall
by tItAnIUm AprIl
Summary: A certain Katherine Von Swarszchild committed an unforgivable crime fifty years ago and met with a fateful mishap later. But apparently the cycle was not complete as vengeance came wearing the face of fear and death when Katherine Pierce committed the same unforgivable crime. Warning: LESBIAN THEME and character death. Elena X Katherine X Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

_**Adi, this one is for you...**_

_**Thank you : Kid Icarus Girl , my beta:):):)**_

_**Disclaimer : All the characters belong to L. and CW, only the story line is mine.**_

.  
.

The north wall was painted black. Pitch black.

I looked directly at the wall, every part, every corner of it, as Mrs. Flowers had instructed me to. I scrutinized it eagerly with my sharp eyes while reaching out for one of the heavy wooden chairs which were placed near a small window. I dropped myself into the chair, trying to make myself comfortable, even though I knew I had enough reason to be worried. Not because of the weird room, or weirder landlady, but because of the secret lurking in my own bedroom.

I glanced suspiciously at the old lady's face, trying to understand if she knew any of the terrible incidents that took place just an hour before. She was standing a couple of feet away from me; unreadable expressions were playing on her always-depressed wrinkled face, eyes glued to the wall.

"Mrs. Flowers," I called quietly. Somehow the idea of being quiet had pervaded in my confused and restless mind, and I was trying to maintain the secretiveness as well as she herself was. The old lady shot me a glare, hushing me. I was going to ask her to take a seat beside me, but she left me unnerved. As if I had no enough reason to be irritated or anxious.

I looked around the room to find some distraction, my eyes darting around the room, examining the damp and stained walls, antique wooden furniture, and dusty faded tapestries. Soon my eyes drifted back to the black wall. What kind of people on earth would like to paint their wall black? The weird frightful feeling crawled back to me as a million of terrifying thoughts and probabilities crawled into my head, capturing me completely in their slimy tentacles. I looked away and glanced out of the only window in the room, to watch the evening slowly drawing on the empty roads.

This was the third time I had been there. I would be excited as a teenage girl; inquisitive about the mysterious dreary room finally I got to get into, if I was in my 'regular' mode. But the agitation inside my mind was growing ridiculously stronger with every passing second. My consciousness of the fact that the reason of my agitation was lying knocked out in our bedroom was increasing the whole disturbing feeling even more. In these times I usually look for something else to keep my mind busy with, but there was nothing, simply nothing in that room that could help me calm myself down. Not even a sound to concentrate on.

Exactly- I noticed it then.

There was no sound anywhere in or outside the room, as if someone had turned everything to mute. No sound of wind blowing, no birds, no people driving down the road outside, not a single thing that make noises.

It was getting agonizing now, I realized, and looked at the old lady's now stoic face once again, this time with much more impatience. Just to find her staring abnormally at the dark wall. Ten minutes had passed. Nothing happened of great importance. I mentally rolled my eyes and decided that maybe I should just leave.

Time was slipping out of my hand, which at this moment of my life I could not afford at all. Something much more important was waiting for me in the other part of that old building, something my life and death depended on. I sighed, frustrated, and moved to rise from the chair.

And that was when I heard something. I heard that very low, almost inaudible sound. The whistling sound that had been haunting me past two months, was coming from somewhere inside that room. I jerked from the chair looking for the source, though it seemed next to impossible since the meaningless noise, which lasted for a very brief moment, echoed through the whole room, leaving me utterly confused. After a little while, the whistle was gone, and the noiseless effect was back in the room. I walked hastily towards Mrs. Flowers, completely disoriented due to the sudden shock.

"Did you hear that?" I asked her. It sounded shaky to my own ears; shaky and fearful, though I didn't know what was I afraid of.

"Mrs. Flowers did you?" I asked once again.

Mrs. Flowers was surprisingly untouched. Either she hadn't heard the whistle, or the irritating noise didn't haunt her as it did to me. She didn't bother to reply back. Instead she stood there like a statue.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked. I wanted to leave the room. The sound was back again. This time louder, sharper; with a chilling incisiveness it was forcefully invading my nervous system. A mild noise of clothes brushing against a rough surface came along with footsteps. I rubbed my temple, wiping the beads of sweat off of my cold skin. I followed the sight of the old lady who appeared to be scary to me in the darkness.

As I turned to the wall, I felt my heartbeat accelerating incredibly fast, on its way to exploding. The series of horrifying events that had started that cursed morning had not ended yet; what I saw on the dark wall had confirmed it. A small part of myself snapped at me.

_"You are freaking out of your mind Katherine."_

I cried in my head, _"But what is happening?"_

_"You are hallucinating Kath."_

_"No I'm not."_ I shook my head.

_"Yes you are."_ The voice sang.

_"Will you please shut up? Something's definitely happening here."_

The small voice became silent as I replied harshly. I wanted to ignore her, but how could I do that? How could I ignore the whole scenario, when I was watching the wall change in front of my face? I watched as strange markings caught my eye. Some long ones, some small ones; they were changing rapidly. They were turning darker, deeper, and more prominent with every passing second to create a complete figure.

My eyes widened as the marks formed a petite three dimensional human figure, emerging from the wall. A small womanly figure...

The very thin line between dreams and awareness, imagination and reality had blurred; or maybe I had crossed it myself when I entered the room. The intolerably quiet ten minutes of waiting had violated my limits and when I realized what I had done, I'd found myself standing in a cold depressing place beyond all the awful thoughts which had started coming alive in my head a little while back. A place from where returning is nearly impossible. I felt my eyes burning, and a warm liquid streaming down my cheeks.

_"It's not happening. Please tell me it's not happening."_ I cried inside my head, and called that small part of my soul to hold me. I was shaking badly.

_"Leave this room_," this time the voice told me. _"She will cause harm to you."_

_"But you just said I'm hallucinating. This is hallucination. This is not true. This can't be true_." I wanted to believe it wasn't.

_"Leave Katherine, run away as far as you can! Run!"_ The voice screamed. She sounded frightened. Or was it me who was frightened?

I knew I had lost all the controls over my body, mind and soul, and had no option left but to stand and wait for the apparition to come toward me. I knew very clearly in my heart that she, who was coming to get me, would cause serious harm to me. I could feel her hatred towards me, burning every part, every cell of my body. It was killing me.

I stared with awe and horror as she finally came out of the wall. It was like a dream, rather like a nightmare; but yes, that's right. She came out of the wall. As soon as she stepped out, everything became still. Taking a step back, I tried to inhale for I had lost account how long I had been holding my breath. I decided to ignore the sudden fall of temperature and took one more step backwards, clutching the arm rest of the chair I had been seated in a couple of moments back. All my efforts to keep myself steady in front of the dreadful gaze of those cold lifeless eyes seemed feeble at that point.

She was still there, gliding slowly through the darkness, keeping her eyes fixed on me. Her red hair done perfectly in a traditional way; her elegant blue gown with gold embroidery was glowing. The lady held a surreal aura within her pale white skin which frightened me to hell. And the 'Mona Lisa-smile' on her thin pink perfectly curved lips turned my blood into ice. There must be some courage and consciousness left in my heart that was not faltered by the nightmare I was experiencing, that helped me to react like a sane person; and I turned back to the door as swiftly as possible, only to bump into Mrs. Flowers. The other only living person present in that entire building. Being startled by the threatening expression on her face, I couldn't help but peer into her bluish-grey eyes.

I shouldn't have done that.

_Same day, two hours back:~~~~~_

"Who is that lady?" Elena asked standing behind me. I tried to act dumb, just the same way I had not acknowledged her presence in the room for the past twenty minutes. Instead of making a reply I kept stroking on the canvas with my paint brush.

"Kath, why are you doing this to me?" She almost pleaded. From the sweet fragrance of Lavender and her cool breath touching the bare skin of my neck, I knew that she was standing just behind me. I took some rich red paint and gently dipped my brush into it.

"What are you talking about? What am I doing?" I asked as I continued to paint.

"This." She sprang in front of me at once.

"This. Whatever you are doing. This cold behavior. Why are you so cold with me?" She asked, a strange mixture of emotion in her voice. I could not tell how she felt. Was it anger? Frustration? Or maybe plain sadness?

"I'm trying to be indifferent towards you. That's it." I said without reflecting any of my feelings, and turned my eyes up to her oval face.

"I thought it's what you wanted."

"Kath..." Her dark brown eyes moistened a little, and she spoke curling her thin lips.

"This is not what I wanted. Yes, I did want you break up with me, but not this. You... You.." she stopped, as if she was trying to find a suitable word.

I looked at my painting, and then decided to add some shades of grey to it.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked again, coming closer.

"Yes I am. You wanted to break up with me, but you wanted to still be with me- you wanted to break a relationship that never existed because you were too scared to admit the truth. So I did what you wanted me to do. What do you want now Elena?" I asked as I looked directly in to her eyes.

I was tired now. I was tired of everything. This darned old building. My loneliness. The wrinkled stoic face of Mrs. Flowers, the old lady who was the owner of this haunted building. I was tired of my own life. No wonder I couldn't help but sound tired too. I put my paint brush on the table that stood beside my easel, and faced her crossing my arms.

"Enlighten me, please, because it's pissing me off now. Tell me what you want. Maybe then I could make you happy." I snapped.

I knew how much irritated I looked, but didn't care about hiding my irritation anymore. I watched her face intently, watched how her beautiful face showed the pain she was going through.

"I just want you to move on. Forget everything and start over with a real relationship. I know it's not easy. Damn, it's impossible to forget what we had. But at least you can try, can't you? I want you to come back to your old self. The old Katherine. Can't you do that?" She took my hands in hers, waiting for me to say something.

The old Katherine? I moved away from her moving my hand away hers.

"Well, the old Katherine was in love with you Elena. Her days used to start and end with your thoughts. You were the person in the center of her life, her art, her being, her everything. She left her friends, family, and house, all because of you. You sure you want her to be back?" I snapped. My words changed the expression on her face. She winced, and suddenly her gaze hardened with anger.

"You can't blame me for your loss. I warned you from the very first day of our relationship that it was nothing permanent, didn't I? It was you. You ruined everything yourself." She growled back. She stopped after her sudden outburst, panting.

"Why are you even standing here? Just leave me alone." I said again in a bitter and harsh way as I went back to my painting. I had to finish it within a night. I grabbed my brush again and started painting on the grey background.

_'So this is it?'_ I thought.

_'Not taking the allegations of the crime you have done?'_

I felt the bitterness in my own taste buds, and the taste of her sweet full lips curtly came into my mind. My agitation had no way to stop or decrease.

After a long silent moment I heard her soft voice, sobbing.

"I can't do that. I can't leave my best friend alone in this situation. Not like this."

"Seriously? And why so?" I asked mocking her.

"Do you think I'm still brooding for you? Crying and killing myself?"

"Aren't you?"

I snorted. Elena Gilbert had this strange mental disease since her childhood where the patient thinks the world revolves around him, or in this case, her.

"Well then, you could give me a reason as to why you're painting something like this," She demanded. Now standing directly in front of me, she pointed to my incomplete painting.

I looked curiously at my painting to find out what's disturbing her 'soft and tender' mind. The red head girl was lying lifelessly on the floor, her face, and gown was red from her blood dripping from an injury in her head. Her face was partly visible through the scarlet cloud of her blood-soaked hair. It might be a gloomy evening, or a night, for that is not clear from the greyish background of the room. Behind her, a dark black wall stood like a silent witness. Just beside the girl, pieces of a large vase were scattered all around the floor.

I stood there keeping my mouth shut, as there was no way I could tell her what made me paint this image. Or who.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.  
A/N: I wanted to write something on a lesbian theme ever since I started writing, but I was not so sure of my writing skills. This year it was my resolution to write and publish this story. This is going to be a three (or maybe four) chapter fiction and I wish to complete it around February. I will post the next chapter next week.**

**I don't know if Fanfiction readers are into femmeslash but I would really love to get some reviews. Especially suggestions if you have any.**

**Thank you for reading, and have a happy weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Adi, this one is for you...**_

_**Thank you : Kid Icarus Girl , my beta:):):)**_

_**Disclaimer : All the characters belong to LJ Smith and CW, only the story line is mine.**_

.  
.

I was a gifted painter, self taught. My father, an entrepreneur, considered art wastage of time. However, he had this penchant to buy artifacts and paintings to decorate his residence. I remember the Jean Auguste replicas he'd bought in an auction after a verbose word fight with an art dealer. Bidding for the best was his only area of interest.

The first time I showed him my painting he remarked, "Do you think I pay such big amounts in your schools to let you waste your time on these?"

He didn't even glance at me or the painting, which was in fact a portrait of my grandmother. Being so stupid and naïve, I expected appreciation from him.

I ran out of the dining hall, kept running towards the road; I simply ignored the worried cries and calls of my nanny and other servants in the house... I ran until I saw another girl of my age playing with her doll near a house with a white fence.

"Why are you running?" She asked me lifting her blue eyes to my face. I stared panting; her eyes were so clear and innocent.

"Who are you?" I asked her back, lacking any appropriate reply.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, and this is Holly." She said showing me her doll. "And who are you?"

"I am Katherine. This is my grandmother." I showed her my painting. Her eyes widened in bewilderment.

"She is so beautiful." She stepped closer. "It's nice to meet you Katherine."

That was our very first introduction. We were seven years old then.

~~~~

I was looking at the house with admiration. I loved the old building at the end of the run down street. My back was turned to Elena; I felt her eyes on my profile.

"What?" She asked. I knew she was scared of old places like these.

"Are you sure about this place? You know, we could arrange something else. Some better place maybe?" She hesitated before asserting her doubt. "I am not feeling good about this place at all."

"Come on Elena. It's just a month or two. I'll move out as soon as I get another place to stay." I assured her, taking my luggage out of her car.

"You can stay with me." She said. She climbed out and helped me with the heavy box full of my belongings.

"I can't. I know my dad. If he speaks with your dad, which he definitely will, your parents will kick me out too. It's better this way." I said and pressed the door bell.

"But why would anything like that happen?" Elena lowered her voice watching a kid next door.

"What exactly happened between you and Mr. Pierce?"

The door opened with a creek; we both looked at the lady standing before us. We were horrified by her sudden appearance.

She was dressed entirely in black, as a dark mistress guarding the age-old debilitated by the passing time and natural tortures. Her face was grim, expressions stone-like. Her gray hair was pulled back, knotted tightly.

"Yes?" She questioned, her voice echoed in the empty passageway she stood in. It sounded as if it came from a far distance.

"Hello, I am Katherine Pierce, the new tenant. Ms. Caroline Forbes talked me in to renting this house. She is supposed to meet me here?" I asked, forcing a smart formal tone. The woman observed me and Elena, and nodded.

"Ms. Forbes came this morning; she had some urgent business to take care of, so she took off to Seattle. I will show you to your room."As she moved her lips, I noticed her throat was not moving as it was supposed to.

"I am Mrs. Flowers, caretaker of this house. Come on in." She almost dictated.

"You should call Caroline first, I guess." Elena whispered in to my ear. I took my cell phone out of my pocket.

"You cannot reach her right now, she will call you herself." The lady announced and advanced to a grand staircase on the hall. I dialed her number anyway, and received a recorded message. Mrs. Flowers said.

"She is creepy." Elena, too worried that the lady would hear her again, mouthed soundlessly. I held her cold hand in mine and followed the old lady.

We were ushered through another passage leading to the west of the building. Elena looked frightened and poked me; she pointed her finger to a series of oil painting hung on the walls. The former owners of the house I guessed. I clutched her upper arm and walked fast to catch up with Mrs. Flowers.

"This will be your room." She unlocked the room with a small key she singled out from a huge bunch of others. The scene suddenly reminded me of the goblins I saw in the Harry Potter movies. Her expression and personality matched theirs absurdly.

The instant the room was opened our amazement was hiked to its maximum. It looked like a luxury suit in some star category hotel with every facility provided. The bright shades and lightings inside the room made the rest of the building look like a haunted house.

"You will find everything you need in your room, still if there is anything else you require, you may call me." Mrs. Flowers gestured to a room downstairs, partly visible from mine and added, "That is my room. You can call me from here."

Shortly after Mrs. Flowers left, Elena closed the door behind her and complained.

"This house is like the one in that movie. Please come with me or else you will die of boredom and loneliness if you live here."

I rolled my eyes, "really?"

"Yes. You haven't seen that movie have you? It was so scary." She reluctantly helped me unpack my things. I adored her when she prattled like a baby. My sweet innocent Elena. I smiled softly and stood behind her, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair.

"You thought this house was scary?"

"Why are you avoiding my point?" Elena touched my hand and gave me a pleading look which reflected strongly within her clear blue eyes. "You know very well what I am trying to say, don't you?"

I breathed. She was right, I knew it very well; the problem was she didn't know exactly what I was trying to avoid.

That was a perfect day to tell her my secret, tell her what made me leave home, but I decided not to.

I was waiting for a more appropriate moment.

The air was below freezing point that night. I was, as usual, trying to portray her on my canvas. I didn't know how to capture her innocent beauty in the lifeless surface, how to paint the pure emotions that played on her face whenever she saw me...

Suddenly I heard a whistle. It was faint, just a small noise declaring another presence in the empty first floor.

I focused for a moment. Nothing suspicious came to my ear. I glanced at my clock. At just 10.30 it seemed like midnight. I kept my paint brush on the table and waited to hear another sound or movement.

Nothing came back.

.

_**A/N:Reviews are much appreciated..**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
